Cry
by lilprincess5395
Summary: This is a songfic oneshot to Rihanna's song Cry.This is my first oneshot so tell me if it needs help.


Cry

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

'_Cause I never leave my heart open_

_ Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_ But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

"Sharpay. We need to talk." Oh,no. The four most dreaded words.

"Ok…" I followed him into our secret garden.

"I don't know how to say this but uh…"

I knew what was coming. This happened many times before. But this time was different. I actually cared. I was going to miss staring into his captivating blue eyes, his gentle touch, how he always seemed to make me laugh, and his caring and genuine personality.

"I don't think this is working out."

"Ok…Well, is there someone else?" There was. It was that Gabriella girl. Since she came here, we've sort of…drifted apart.

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinnin' 'round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip_

_What's happening?_

_ I stray from love_

_This is how I feel_

"It's Gabriella. I love you, but I only see us as friends now. There's just something more every time I'm with her."

It hurt to hear those words. I was surprised at myself for even caring. He was the only one I let in. Breakups never seemed to affect me. But for some strange reason, I felt pain.

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

After his breakup "speech", the bell rang. Everyone was going to find out that the Golden Couple was no more. When I saw him walk away with Gabriella, I felt like someone tore out my heart, threw it on the ground, and jumped on it numerous times.

_Did it happen when we first kiss?_

'_Cause it's hurting me to let it go_

_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

_I should've never let you hold me, baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give it to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

_My mind is gone_

_ I'm spinnin' round_

_ And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip_

_ What's happening?_

_ I stray from love_

_ This is how I feel_

As the day went by, all I could hear was, "Did you see Troy and Gabriella?" or "There's no more Golden Couple?" I was getting sick of hearing people talking about us. Then something worse happened. They stole the only thing I had left. Music. They somehow auditioned for the winter musical without me knowing. How can he be so cruel? It was the only thing I was ever good at and he took it away from me.

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Over the next week, I had convinced Mrs. Darbus to change the date of the callbacks to Friday. There was also the championship basketball game and the scholastic decathlons. There was no way they could make it to the callbacks now.

I take it back. They made it back to the callbacks and somehow also managed to win the championship basket ball game and the scholastic decathlons. I mean I'm happy for Troy, but he just took something very special to me without knowing it. That wasn't even the worst part. When he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, I was overwhelmed with emotions. Tears were on the verge of falling but I wouldn't let them.

_How did I get here with you?_

_I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all I've tried to do_

_ Stay away from love with you_

_ I'm broken hearted_

_ I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life…_

I never told him this but…he was the only one I ever loved.


End file.
